


Oh No!

by Ashley2010



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley2010/pseuds/Ashley2010
Summary: A little misunderstanding that leads to a beautiful date.





	Oh No!

——————  
Warning- suicide should always be taking seriously.  
——————

“No! No! This is not good enough,” Shiro slammed the papers on the table and sat back in his chair. He sighed and looked up at the young writer in front of him.

“Keith, the article has to be more emotional my son.”

Keith who took the paper from the desk made a face of disgust. 

“I’m not your son Shiro,” he put away the paper in his backpack on the floor. 

“And how am I supposed to make it emotional, I don’t even know the person who committed suicide,” Shiro got up and walked over to Keith, he leaned back on the desk. 

“You’re a journalist Keith,” he cringed at the words and Shiro saw this. 

“Ok look, how about you go and interview the person's family.” 

“I already did that.” 

Keith picked up his camera that was hung around his neck and showed Shiro the evidence, which was a picture of a mother crying.

“Try listening to sad songs when you’re writing it then.” Keith look at Shiro who looked dead serious.

“Wow, you’re that desperate aren’t you?” Keith asked 

Shiro gave the most dead-in-the-inside smile.

“I’m leaving.” and with that Keith left.

::::::::::::

 

The mall was bustling today and Keith sat at the food court with pidge who was busy typing away on her computer.

“I hate your brother-in-law.” Keith said with a French fry in his mouth. 

“He probably hates himself too.” Pidge said not looking up from her computer.

“I hate you for always being right.”

“I hate your mullet.”

“Isn’t your hair basically a fucked up mullet too ”

“EnOuGH.” 

Pidge took a French fry and threw at Keith. “Stop bothering me and go to the place where he committed suicide, maybe you’ll feel something there.”

“Oh shit you’re right,” Keith took out the paper he had in his bag. 

“Do you think I need this?” Keith asked.

“No, you’re gonna have to rewrite it anyways.” 

Keith crumpled up the paper in his hand and threw it across the mall. He was aiming for the trash can but since god was never on his side, it ended up hitting a group of friends instead. 

Keith being unaware just said his goodbyes to Pidge, took his food and left.

::::::::::::::

“Owww what the rice-ball?” Hunk said as a paper ball hit the back of his head.

“Did someone throw something at you?!!” The other skinny boy yelled. He was 3 ticks away from fighting the person who threw the paper ball at Hunk. 

“Oh My God Lance… sit down,” Allura said pulling lance back into his seat. “Is that a letter or something?” She asked.

Hunk picked up the paper and uncrumpled it. “Yes it looks like it,”

“Ohhh…. a love letter” lance said wiggling his eyebrows. Hunk blushed and scratched his cheeks.

“Probably not let me read it” hunk opened up the paper and began to read the “letter” out loud.

“I’m tired Dave, I can’t live without you”

“Who the fuck is Dave?” Lance said.

“So it is a love letter?” Allura asked happily but Hunk didn’t seem all that excited.

“Ummm let me continue first” Hunk said nervously.

“I’ve loved you for so long I don’t know how to live without you” Hunk was trying his best.

“So I want to be with you forever, even if it means I have to kill myself, my darling Dave I’m gonna to take my life to meet you there”

They were all panicking now, the guy who threw the paper at Hunk was planning on killing them self and maybe they were the only one to know about it.

“We gotta stop him,” Lance yelled, Allura looked up trying to find the person who threw the paper. 

“Who was it?!!!!!!” Lance was now on top of the table looking for the person.

“He had on a red jacket and had a mullet” Allura told lance. Lance squinted at the crowd but no one was there.

“I see no one with a mullet” he said, Hunk was looking around sweat forming on his forehead.

“Oh my god look he had a friend who’s still here”

Allura ran over to the short kid sitting by themselves.

“Hey kid where’d your friend go?” She asked nervously.

“Who Keith?” The kid asked still not looking up.

“Yeah the one with the mullet” Lance said almost yelling.

“Oh he went to the construction site at 96th st” she said taking a sip of her soda.

“And you let him go like that” Lance yelled now.

“Who am I to stop him from doing his job?” And Hunks heart dropped.

They all ran to the construction site.

::::::::::::

Keith looked up at the somewhat done building in front of him. Apparently they stopped any major construction the day the guy threw himself off the building. 

“Hey kid what are you doing here?” A man asked, he had on those construction clothes.

“Oh hello there my name is Keith Kogane, I’m from Takashiro CO. I’m here to~”

“Yeah… Yeah, I know what you’re here for, the guy, right?” Keith nodded.

The man handed Keith a hard hat. “Listen kid, it’s still a little dangerous out there so be careful, if you need anything there’s at least 8 men on the each floor”

“Ok thanks” the man also handed him a blue print just Incase.

When Keith walked into the building, he saw a few man eating on the floor, they waved at him and he waved back then proceeded to walk up the stairs to the 5th floor.

He was wheezing at the 2nd flight but eventually he made it. Keith never liked heights so when he looked out the window and saw how high he was he felt like dropping to his knees and crawling back down. Also the fact that the window had no glass on it made him feel even more giddy.

But Keith was a fighter, he took his camera and started taking pictures of the site. He wanted to take a picture of how high the guy fell so he mustered up all his courage and leaned over the window nervously.

“It’s alright Keith just one picture, that’s all” he quickly took the picture and pulled back. When he looked at the picture it was blurry.

“Ok maybe one more… yeah just one more” he said leaning over eyes knotted in concentration.

“STOPP”

“FuCk” Keith jumped but he hit his head on the side of the window and somehow Managed to flip out the window. 

“Oh MY GOD” Everyone yelled as they saw Keith almost fall out the window. 

If it wasn’t for Lance running up and grabbing him in time he would’ve fell out. When Lance placed Keith on the ground safely, Keith looked up at all of them. 

“WHY??!!” He yelled

“Why did you yell?!” He yelled again. 

“Because you were going to jump” Lance said holding onto Keith shirt. 

And there it was the most stupidest thing Keith has heard in his life. Keith could only shake his head and walk out leaving everyone confused and concerned.

:::::::::: 

About three days has passed and Keith’s life had become a nightmare because of the incident. 

And the best way to deal with his problems is?

Complaining about it.

“Shiro I’m going mad because of that guy I can’t sleep in peace because of him” Keith said laying down on the floor.

“First off it’s not that bad and get off the floor” Keith got up and walked up to Shiro who was sitting on the couch.

“He and his friends started spreading rumors about me wanting to commit suicide, so my landlord came into my apartment and took away every possible life-threatening thing she could find”

Shiro was about to say something but he closed his mouth.

“That includes my all of my pens, I’m actually thankful that people care for me but they’ve got it all wrong”

“You need to chill and relax” Keith nodded at that. 

“How about we go out tonight then” Keith cringed 

“They’re gonna think that I’ve turned to alcohol now” Shiro slumped down into the chair in defeat and Keith joined him.

“Also my landlord wants me to buy rat poison where do you find those type of stuff?” Shiro shrugged and opened a book he found on the table.

“Try a Pharmacy or something”

“You know what, I’ve had this hammock that I never put up. I should put it up and binge watch the flash on Netflix” Keith said.

“Go have fun buddy” Shiro said lazily.

“Where’s Matt?” Shiro sighed and looked over to Keith.

“Oh lord did you two fight?” Shiro nodded

“About what?” Shiro looked out the window.

“We were planning on getting a dog” Shiro looked at Keith again.

“But we couldn’t come up with a good name” Keith could only stare at Shiro.

“At least it’s not serious fight” Shiro presses his lips into fine lines and closed his eyes

“I’ve been sleeping on the couch for four days now”

“What were the names?” 

“I choose max and he choose peep”

“Peep… you should’ve went with peep” Keith said

“Oh My God not you too” Shiro said closing the book that was in his hand. “Don’t you have to go get ropes for you’re hammock or something?”

Keith laughed at Shiro and patted him on the back. “Haha yeah I should go”

:::::::::::

 

Lance was at Home Depot buying some paint to paint his apartment with hunk since they were roommates.

“Royal blue is better hunk” Lance said pointing at the paint samples in front of them. 

“Nooo, I’m pretty sure English daisy is better…. just look at the gorgeous colors that can go with it” it’s been half an hour since they entered Home Depot but still haven’t left.

“Lance how about we just go back to white then” Hunk said placing the samples back.

“No! White is so basic” Lance yelled

“There’s nothing wrong with that” Hunk replied

“NONSENSE! You live with me and we’ve been friends for years now.. when has your life ever been basic?”

“Huh you’re right”

“How about you guys just do Rock Paper Scissors then” the worker said, Lance and Hunk shrugged.

“Sure why not” they both said in unison.

Lance who looked off to the other aisle in front of them noticed something.

A mullet.

A red jacket.

“Oh my god Hunk look it’s that guy again” lance pointed and Hunk quickly looked over.

“Oh my god it is him, what’s he doing here?”

Lance and Hunk watched as a worker handed the mullet guy who was named Keith a long wrapped up rope.

“Why a rope Lance?” Hunk asked terrified.

“Because throwing himself off a building didn’t work” Lance was trying to hold himself back from crying. They watched as Keith waved goodbye to the worker and went to cash the rope. Lance and Hunk abandoned their task and followed keith to the cash register.

“Hey Keith what’s up?” The cashier said.

“I’m tired” Keith handed the cashier the money.

“Same, did you get those rat poison you wanted?” The cashier asked and gave him back his change.

“Rat poison, what the hell Hunk? We gotta stop him!” Lance half yelled and half whispered.

They both watched as Keith existed the store. 

“Let’s go” And they ran after him.

:::::::::::::

Keith took out his keys and opened his door. He dropped the bag of ropes on the couch and went to grab a can of soda out of the fridge.

“Welp time to get started”

He went into his room and opened his closet. On the floor was a box. When he pulled it out a whole bunch of clothes fell, Keith just shrugged it off and closed the closet.

He placed the box on the floor and opened it. Before he started he put on his headphones and blasted Panic at the disco.

“Time to relax” Keith tied each ends of the hammock on walls and did small tests to make sure everything was alright and he wouldn’t hurt himself. 

:::::::::::::

“Lance I don’t think we should be doing this, the guy is just doing something else” Hunk and Lance slowly made their way to Keith’s apartment door.

“Shhhhhh” Lance shushed Hunk.

“What if he’s not?” Lance looked into the peep hole on the door.

“Do you see him?” Hunk said he had his phone out ready to call 911.

“I SEE HIM!” Lance half yelled and half whispered.

“What’s he doing??”

“He’s tying the rope, OMG HUNK”

“WHAT?? WHAT???”

“I THINK HE'S GONNA DO IT”

“WHAT?” And with that they started to panic again.

“SOMEONE HELP” Hunk pressed the dial button and when the women answered he yelled.

“OMG SOMEONE'S TRYING TO COMMIT SUICIDE HELP!!!!”

“Hey what’s going on here?” A security guard asked walking up to them.

“He’s gonna commit suicide help him” Lance yelled 

“OH NO!” The security guard ran up to the door and banged on it. 

“KEITH OPEN UP NOW!!!”

-no answer-

“KEITH ITS ME IM- IT'S THE SECURITY GUARD” The security guard was still banging on the door. Keith and Hunk was trying to find a way to open the door, while panicking.

“STEP BACK I'M GOING IN” The security guard took a step back and prepared himself. He ran and into the door and broke it down.

“WHAT THE HELL” Keith took off his headphones and jumped away from the hammock. He picked up a lamp ready to fight.

“Keith calm down buddy” Keith who was still scared looked at the broken door and back to them.

“Why did you break the door?? What is wrong with you guys??” He yelled at them.

“Please Keith why are you trying to kill yourself?” The security guard slowly and cautiously made his way over to Keith.

“W- What?” Keith asked confused.

“Why are you trying to kill yourself?” The security guard repeated. Lance and Hunk was behind him with a concerned look on their face.

“Who told you that?” Keith relaxed his body and put the lamp back down gently on the stand.

“These nice kids who were only trying to help you out,” the security guard pointed to lance and Hunk who looked very concerned in the back.

“Them” he asked pointing.

“Yes them” The security guard confirmed.

“Yes, us” Lance and Hunk nodded.

“Ok… you know what?” Keith said said sitting down on the floor.

“What?” They all said in union.

“This is all a misunderstanding.” They were all still standing but Lance tried to make his way over to comfort Keith who looked stressed out.

“I’m not going to kill myself.” Keith said

“Then what were you trying to do with the ropes?” Hunk asked and Keith pointed at the barely hanged hammock. Then it all made sense to everyone in the room even the neighbors who started to flock the doorway in hopes of seeing the events unfold.

“But what about the incident at the construction site then?” Lance asked.

“Oh that? that was you guys being dumbasses and scaring me” Keith stared at the floor.

“What were you doing there either way?”The security guard asked.

“I’m a reporter, I was supposed to take pictures of the crime scene.” Keith placed his head in his hands trying to stop the migraine he felt coming.

Everything was beginning to make sense now. Lance and Hunk looked at each other in relief.

At this point Keith was fed up, he had anger and frustration inside.

“But you know what I want to do?” Keith asked taking a step closer to Lance, everyone looked at Keith.

“What?” Everyone asked

“Beat the crap out of someone?” Now Everyone was was confused. 

“Who?” Lance asked and Keith just nodded his head.

“You”

Lances mind didn’t understand but his body did. When Keith ran after him his body said fuck it and ran as far away as he could. 

And here they were 4 grown men running around an apartment chasing each other.

“Keith, buddy , NO!!!” 

Lance was being chased by Keith and Keith was being chased by Hunk and the security guard.

“Keith wait” Lance tried to stop Keith from chasing him and it didn’t work. However he found his way pinned up against the wall in between Keith’s hands.

His body was trapped and he could feel Keith’s raging breathe on his face.

“Wait”

“Wait”

“What?!?!”

“I was just trying to help you” Lance was now quivering under Keith’s gaze.

“I know you were just helping but honestly you did it in a very annoying way” Keith was angry, very angry. 

“I was just trying to help you” Lance was hoping that he could get through Keith’s head.

“Everywhere I go people look at me with pity, now they think of me as the guy who wants to commit suicide” Keith sat down on the floor trying to calm himself down.

“I just wanted the world to help me keep tabs on you” Lance was still stuck on the wall.

“Oh myyy goddd” Keith yelled and stood up again.

“Will you think of me ever again? Huh” Keith pinned lance on the wall again

“Till my last breathe” Lance had his eyes screwed shut.

“Why?” Keith laid on the floor again, Hunk and the security guard were long forgotten.

“We live in a world where if a girlfriend dies you start to see someone before the sun goes down” Lance slowly sat down next to an almost crying Keith. 

“But you are different” Lance said sweetly.

“How?” Keith’s voice cracked as he asked.

“You wanted to give your life for Dave’s love” Keith’s eyes shot open understanding the mistake.

“Tell me something? Wouldn’t someone fall in love with a person like that?” Keith sat up.

“I like you” Lance kissed Keith and ran away. Keith sat there still trying to wrap his head around what happen. The crowd awwwed at the scene.

Lance tried to get through the door but the crowd blocked him. There was a small opening and he was about to yeet out the room but before he could he felt someone grab his hands.

Lance turned around hoping it wasn’t Keith but it was. Keith was vigorously blushing trying to say something.

“You do?” Lance looked around feeling embarrassed, he just confessed his feeling for Keith in front of a crowd.

“Yes”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on insta for updates: fanfics_multifandoms


End file.
